<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая очаровательная боевая техника Рейха by SakuraLieutenant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735297">Самая очаровательная боевая техника Рейха</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant'>SakuraLieutenant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Inglourious Basterds (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Uniform Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraLieutenant/pseuds/SakuraLieutenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Аделин, избранница его сердца, была молода, хороша собой, носила погоны капитана СС и стреляла с обеих рук, как греческая богиня Артемида. Любовь поразила Слэйда Уилсона, точно разрывной снаряд.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Deathstroke &amp; Titans 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая очаровательная боевая техника Рейха</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>— Я втрескался, — сообщил Слэйд, выйдя из кабинета. И ни секунды не шутил, но Билл все равно заржал, мрачно и издевательски.<br/>
— Извини, пожалуйста, но у нас вообще-то сражения идут. Не хочешь пойти туда и сдохнуть хотя бы героем? Впрочем, если ты сунешь голову в дуло союзному танку и закуришь — у тебя будет гораздо больше шансов выжить.<br/>
Но все уже было решено. Аделин, избранница его сердца, была молода, хороша собой, носила погоны капитана Охранного Отряда и стреляла с обеих рук, как греческая богиня Артемида. Поговаривали также, что капитан может вырвать человеку палец голыми руками, чем, несомненно, сама она очень гордилась. Пять минут назад, как раз когда со Слэйдом приключалась любовь с первого взгляда, Аделин впервые посмотрела ему в лицо, вытерла запястьем кровь со щеки и вопросила:<br/>
— Что ты уставился, облезлое собачье чучело?!<br/>
(Это особенно красиво звучало по-немецки, собранное в одно тяжеловесное словцо. Слэйд еще привыкал к немецкому языку и был потрясен до глубины души.)<br/>
Любовь поразила Слэйда Уилсона, точно разрывной снаряд. Он был молод, вспыльчив, и ему очень хотелось новых впечатлений. Капитан Аделин впечатляла охренеть как сильно.<br/>
— Вот увидишь, я ее завоюю.<br/>
— Она тебе все вооружение отстрелит, вояка. Слышал историю про палец? — напомнил Билл.<br/>
— За такую и пальца не жалко. Можешь не сомневаться, я до нее доберусь.<br/>
— А потом женишься, как честный человек, — поддел Билл.<br/>
— И двоих детей с ней заведу, — уже просто так, глупости ради, согласился Слэйд. — Генриха и Герду.<br/>
— Даже не начинай. Чувствую, оставит тебя Адельхен без... детей, — покачал головой Билл. И оказался, кстати, неправ.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Дым в кабинете стоял такой, что хоть топор вешай. Видимо, чтобы перебить другой, чуть менее стойкий запах, который Слэйд уже узнавал безошибочно: запах остывшей крови. Едва не споткнувшись обо что-то, Слэйд опустил взгляд и обнаружил источник — ну, или один из них. Затвердевшие, в бурых кровавых пятнах белые перчатки, брошенные прямо у порога.<br/>Сама владелица перчаток раскинулась поперек кресла за письменным столом, закинув на столешницу длинные ноги в сапогах, и рассеянно смолила сигарету.<br/>Черная униформа и проглядывавшая из-под мундира белоснежная рубашка в багровых разводах смотрелись на ней потрясающе.<br/>— Опять ты? — зыркнула в сторону двери Аделин. Слэйд решительно кивнул, а затем вдохнул поглубже и втиснулся через приоткрытую дверь в кабинет. Внушительных размеров букет втиснулся вслед за ним — никакие цветы не в состоянии были перебить крепкий запах дыма, но смотрелись они тем не менее красиво. По крайней мере, холодные глаза капитана тут же впились в букет цепким взглядом.<br/>Воткнув тлеющую сигарету в пепельницу, Аделин ноги скинула со стола.<br/>— Это еще что такое?<br/>От грозного тона у Слэйда ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Он вдруг задумался: и почему все считают капитана такой жуткой? Может, ему просто уже надоело чего бы то ни было бояться, но там, где остальные видели испепеляющий взгляд и громовой голос, ему удалось обнаружить ее удивительно мягкие черты лица, красивые женственные руки и бездонные синие глаза, в которых можно было потопить весь японский флот.<br/>Как же так! Капитан так старалась прикинуться танком последней модели, а он не оценил усилий.<br/>— Цветы. И подарок.<br/>На слове «подарок» самая очаровательная боевая техника Рейха гневно сощурилась и двинулась на него.<br/>— Какие, к черту, подарки? Что ты привязался ко мне? Таскает свои веники день ото дня, как на работу, ходит за мной по пятам! Тебе заняться нечем? Почему я не могу в свое свободное время тихо и спокойно...<br/>— Так день рождения же, капитан.<br/>Громыхание растерянно утихло.<br/>— Чей?..<br/>— Ваш, — удивился Слэйд и не к месту ляпнул, — поздравляю.<br/>И тут произошло чудо. Аделин вдруг побагровела, выхватила цветы и непритязательный пакет у Слэйда из рук и отвернулась, бубня что-то в духе «работать надо меньше возьму выходной это же надо». Слэйд миролюбиво пожал плечами и, не дожидаясь, пока его пошлют, сам направился к двери — пока не услышал в спину приглушенное:<br/>— Стой.<br/>Голос у Аделин тоже был невероятный.<br/>Рванув Слэйда к себе за галстук, она решительно прильнула к его губам своими. Поцелуй на вкус ничем не напоминал обыкновенный табачный осадок: он отдавал горьким шоколадом, морем и незнакомыми тонкими духами... и все-таки немного кровью. Секундой позже Слэйд уже держал Аделин в руках, скинув с нее на пол тяжеленный мундир, и ее плечи под тонкой блузкой горели в его ладонях.<br/>Все пальцы были пока на месте.<br/>Пятью долгими минутами позже Аделин уже сидела на краю собственного стола и молча тяжело дышала Слэйду в шею, пока тот царапал крохотные пуговицы ее блузки.<br/>— А мы не торопим события? — усмехнулся он. Вместо ответа Аделин извернулась и больно укусила его за загривок.<br/>У нее оказались острые зубы и не менее острые ногти, которыми она впилась Слэйду в плечи, будто боясь упасть. И отпустить ее было точно так же страшно, поэтому они схватились друг за друга, как утопающие. На все касания — торопливые жадные поцелуи, горячие ладони, ныряющие под одежду, — Аделин отзывалась в основном острыми болезненными укусами, и шея у Слэйда быстро начала гореть.<br/>«Что ты за звереныш», — хотел сказать он, — «не ешь меня» — хотел сказать он. Но вместо этого рассыпал нежным шепотом прямо ей на ухо:<br/>— Я люблю тебя.<br/>Она отвесила ему пощечину.<br/>О том, что это был его первый раз, Слэйд решил ей не говорить. Как-то не ко времени оказалось.<p>А потом она долго сидела у него на коленях в огромном внушительном кресле, одетая в одну его рубашку с выдранными наполовину пуговицами, и трогала губами расцветающие на его шее синяки.<br/>
— И что на меня только нашло, — промурлыкала она, запуская тонкие цепкие пальцы в волосы у него на загривке. Судя по голосу, ей было хорошо и хотелось спать. Он обнял ее чуть теснее.<br/>
— Не знаю. Возможно, ты сумасшедшая.<br/>
— Абсолютно точно сумасшедшая...<br/>
Он рассмеялся и поцеловал выбившуюся прядку на ее виске.<br/>
— Но ведь в этом же вся суть.</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>